1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compound, 4-homoisotwistane-3-carboxylic acid (II) (tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undecane-3-carboxylic acid), and a process for preparing same. More particularly, this invention relates to 4-homoisotwistane-3-carboxylic acid (II) which can be prepared by reacting 4-homoisotwistane (I) (tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undecane) with t-butyl alcohol and formic acid or carbon monoxide, in the presence of sulfuric acid as a catalyst. This reaction is represented by the following reaction equation: ##STR1##
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-Homoisotwistane is a novel tricyclic basket-type hydrocarbon which was recently discovered (Krantz et al, Chem. Commun., 1287 (1971); Majerski et al. Tetrahedron Lett., 4915 (1973); Schleyer et al, Chemistry Lett., 1189 (1973); and the inventors of this application, Chemistry Lett., 1185 (1973)). The properties and activities of this compound are not fully known, but it is known that it can be transformed to 1-melkyladamantane, a known useful compound, as described in U.S. Ser. Nos. 485,068 and 485,069, both filed July 2, 1974, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,100 and 3,894,101. No derivatives of this compound have previously been synthesized.